


everything is different at night

by Cashay



Series: 5 Acts [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of their room Adam could allow himself to be weak and Kara could allow herself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is different at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/gifts).



> So, first time in a very long time writing het and first time writing Battelstar Galactica^^

Kara looked down at the boy curled up on her bed. How the hell he had ever made it through Lee's flight classes she had no clue. Sure they were in desperate need of pilots but the kid looked so young when he slept.  
He never talked about it but Kara knew he was having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened since the Cylons decided that killing them all was a great idea. He had been in a coma for quite a while and like so many others he had lost his whole family.  
No one was dealing well with what had happened. Or rather they weren't dealing at all, at least not on the Galactica. Kara was actually grateful that the intense hours didn't leave them much time to think about it all.  
She couldn't imagine what it would be like to sit around the whole day with nothing more to do than dwell on the death of your loved ones.  
No wonder the kid was taking it so hard. He had spent quite a big time just laying around with nothing better to do than to think. It was a small wonder he hadn't completely lost it.  
Adam whimpered softly, his limbs moving sluggishly in his sleep. Soon it would turn into a full blown nightmare and he would wake up screaming and shaking. Kara had seen it enough times but she never got immune to it. She still wanted to do nothing more than to pull him into her arms and make sure he was safe at least for this night.  
If you didn't look carefully you could think Adam weak but Kara knew better, she had seen the core of steel that the kid had. He might be bleeding but so far that hadn't stopped him from fighting and giving everyone in his way a run for their money.  
“Adam.” Kara said gently, rubbing slow circles on his back and pulling him into her arms. “Adam baby, wake up. C'mon Adam you know how much I hate feelings. Just wake up baby, it's all going to be okay.”  
Adam did open his eyes but the shaking just got stronger and now the sobs followed. Kara hated emotions but for once she just swallowed her disgust and pulled Adam closer, soothing him with meaningless words.  
In the morning they wouldn't speak a word of it but right now in the darkness of their room Adam could allow himself to be weak and Kara could allow herself to care.


End file.
